User talk:Beatrice Naruse
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Beatrice Naruse page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kevin Mo (talk) 05:57, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Beaaaaa Where are you? :((( 04:52, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Comment Hi, I noticed you commented on The Oracles' Cave, this is a roleplay page, so please don't comment on them without a word bubble. c: Word bubbles I think I remember you asking about word bubbles before I went offline the other day. So here it is :) Lessons from sensei: This is a word bubble To use this, just type When you fill it up How it looks like: There you go :) You can use word bubbles either in forums or in the comments section of a character page. Hope this helps :) If you have any more questions, just ask away~ Capture the Flag Your re-creation of the previously deleted and scrapped Capture the Flag forum has been deleted. The Administration Team currently has not plans to revive it in the near future. We "may" consider it in the future but currently it is not something we would consider high priority or something we are looking into. Inactivity Will you be needing the officially less active status? It has been over two weeks since you made your last edit and you are currently listed as an "active user" with no notice of your absence or you being on vacation. If, by April 5th, you do not make an edit or inform someone of your inactivity, you will have gone 25 days with no edit. With no notice of your inactivity, your character will be archived and will no longer be able to be roleplayed. Furthermore, as of the day you "went in the mist" (14 days with no edit) you are no now longer leveling up. Until you make an edit, you will stay as "Level Three" indefinitely. Hey Sorry about not seeing me for a while cause I'm not really at home and the internet here is working very well for me and I don't care when you want to rp "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Rp Yeah will just give me a bit "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Your turn to post ^ "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Hey Your turn to post and calm down "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 One thing you should know You know how you said to me to talk to you and rp with you in your time but idk what your time is. "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Hey I've got an easier idea then learning your time I will tell you my time. Just look the time for Sydney, Australia and that is my time "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Re Yeah sure "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Bea Can we talk tomorrow when I am at school which is from 7am to 4:30pm and it says you are a user that have left "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 hey Where did you go before and I ha to leave because I had to sport "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 re I'm might be up that late so can we talk round about 8:30 my time and I posted to "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Hey I'm sorry about last night, the ipad i was using last night ran out of battery and it was pretty late but we can talk soon i promise but i might disspear then for a few minutes at i time "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 hey getting pay back now are we "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Re Yeah sure and I've been reading your story it is pretty good and is that a convincedent that my name is in there "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 chat I can't really now cause my internet wont load chat but i might see if community central chat will work "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Chat Any chat doesn't work for me "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 need to tell you something I will try at round about 8 my time, posted and your story is amazing or what i have read up to it is "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 hey Chatzy works at school yay. Can we talk soon on it and is what you said yesterday real "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 re Yeah sure and good "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 you said to talk to me then were are you "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Hey Yeah I'm still here "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Bea Bea chatzy thing now and invite how ever you want "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 re You said you wanted a IM from me before ypu or me go to slepp well her it is "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 hey Hope you feel better soon and is your fix only 10 pages long atm "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 re Ok just please come on either on Sunday or the rest of the week. Can't stand to be without you "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 BEA Bea where have you been I need to tell you something "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 hey Mahal kita mahal "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 BEA Sorry I didn't get to talk to you much before I didn't get to use my computer in class before "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 re can we please use chatzy cause chat doesn work o me again "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 BEA PLEASE BEA NOTHING WORKS FOR ME "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Hey Bea it is your turn to post on Summer, my and your's rp "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 I just realized.... the picture I used for my character is the same one on your profile. That's a coincidence. I like pie, it's so fly!Dashie12345 10:45, May 13, 2015 (UTC) BEA Where are you "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 re Sorry if it has seen like i am avioding you i have been busy with school and i am on now "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Re yes I am "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Luv u Bea!!! re I'm on right now bea "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 re yes I am "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 bea are you there "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 BEA WHERE DID YOU GO "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 BEA Are you on? "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 WHERE ARE YOU I miss you "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 re That's alright. I understand how you feel. I get lots of homework and assessment sometimes which drives me crazy "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 your turn to post When can you be on "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 bea I really need to tell you something "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 your turn to post ^ "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 bea check chatzy "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 sorry I was away for a week so I couldn't talk to you and now I am back "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 bea Can you check chatzy in a few days cause i really want to show this video I'm working but i haven't got my guitar yet "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 hey Are you alright cause I haven't heard from you or seen you in a while "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Inactive Will you need the Officially Inactive status? you've gone over two weeks with no edits now. If by the 8th of August you have made no edit whatsoever, the admin team reserves the right to either delete or archive your characters. Advice I need your advice on something and if do what I am thinking you might get to see what I look like atm "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Officially Inactive Hello there! After having checked your activity via our Special:ListUsers function, I noticed that you haven't edited in a while. I've taken it upon my self to mark you temporarily as Officially Inactive. Should you wish to return back to the Active status, feel free to leave me a message! Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, an admin for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Since you are marked as ‘Officially Inactive’, you’re given six months leeway before your characters are archived. However, that time is expiring by 9/14. If you haven’t made any edits by then, I would have to archive your characters. Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, an admin for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than six months, all your characters have been archived, regardless of your 'Officially Inactive' status. If you wish to have them restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well.